Friendship is essentially a partnership
by WeAreJustGettingAlong
Summary: This story start on 4x05, and i'll shows the friendship of Sam and Blaine, that particularly, I've been loving this season. Summary sucks, but well, do what?


**Authors Note: I've never wrote anything with Sam, or the other people on Glee club, so this is a way to exercise this, so don't hate me if i didn't get there... And tell me if you liked or not, if you want me to continue or not, reviews are really appreciated, and have fun :)**

"Hey, Arty" Sam said, stopping in front of the boy, leaning in the lockers "Have you seen Blaine, I've been look for him since the lunch?" When he finished the sentence, the bell rang.  
"Nope, bro" Artie said, closing his locker, and rolling his chair for the first class.  
"I'm worried about him," Sam continued, trying to follow the boy in the wheelchair, but the hall was very busy with people going to their classrooms, people running and screaming, side conversations, people pushing each other to pass through, what Sam never really got it, why people do this? It's a class now, ugh, if at least it was the output signal... Would be a reason to push each other ."You know ... I'm not one of the smartest people in the world, i thought that his last name was Warbler until last month, but I'm really worried about him, dude! The Blaine Anderson that I know, would NEVER turn down a role in a musical, never. He would probably kill anyone to get the lead... What we gonna do about it, its been a week already? "  
"Sam" Artie turned his chair to face the tallest boy "I know this is a difficult time for him, and I remember when Britt and I broke up, I was BROKEN! But I pass through, it is just a phase after all , he will be fine, Blaine is the wrong in this history anyway, stop worrying about it Sam. " And rolleded away, leaving the blond boy alone in the busy hall.  
"Sure" Sam whispered to himself.

"Tina, hey" Sam said, sitting beside the Asian girl,  
"Hi"  
"So, you learned about the music -"  
"Sam, I do not wanna be rude, especially to you, but if Mike sent you here to try to convince me to participate in it, no chance" "Hey, Arty" Sam said, stopping in front of the boy, leaning in closets "You have seen the Blaine?" When he finished the sentence, the bell rang.  
"Nope, bro" Artie said, closing his locker, and his rolling chair for your first class.  
"I'm worried about him," Sam continued, trying to follow the boy's wheelchair, but the hall was very busy with people going to Their classrooms. "You know ... I'm not one of the smartest people in the world, but I'm really worried about him dude! The Blaine Anderson know I NEVER turn down a role in a number of Glee. He would probably kill to get the lead role agent does ... What? "  
"Sam" Artie turned his chair to face the tallest boy "I know this is a difficult time for him, and I Remember When I just Britt, I was BROKEN! But will pass, it is just a phase, and after all, Blaine is the wrong nesssa history, stop worrying about Sam. "And walked away, leaving the boy with blond alone in the busy corridor  
"Sure" Sam Whispered to himself.

"Tina, hey" Sam said, sitting beside the Asian girl, the class had already started.  
"Hi"  
"So, have you listen about the music -"  
"Sam, I don't wanna be rude, Especially to you, but if Mike sent you here to try to convince me to Participate in it, NO WAY"  
"No, I was not going to talk about this actually, even though you should partipate," Sam said, covering his mouth a little bit with his hand to Mr. Smith doesn't see, he is one of the most rigid teachers That the school Already hired , he Were picking on Sam since FOREVER. "It's about Blaine and Kurt"  
"I don't want to Get Involved with it because i'm good friend with Kurt and Blaine, and they would be upset with me, at least I guess that they woul-"  
"Okay Tina"  
"Mr. Evans! Mrs. Chang: if you guys Already know the matery, you wouldn't mind coming here to explain in front of the whole class, am I right? "Mr. Smith said with authority,  
"I'm sorry sir," Both said in unison, while had a few laughs at the bottom of the class ...  
"Good" said

Sam took his cellphone and send a message to Blaine

_S-Hey, dude, wassup?_

_B-Just on class, so you know what that means, bored._

_ here, welcome to Hell hahahhahaha. But are u k? I know that u've been sad because of all wat happend with u and Kurt_

_B-I'm Fine, don't worry dude :)_

_S-k, just be safe_

_B - I will_


End file.
